ng_plus_plus_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Introduction This is a guide for Aarex’s NG+++ modification of Antimatter Dimensions. The game can be found at https://raw.githack.com/aarextiaokhiao/IvarK.github.io/master/ . To play in NG+++ mode, there are two options available. If you have beaten regular Antimatter Dimensions (which you should if you haven’t) you can import your save from regular AD. to do this, first go to https://usavictor210.github.io/b/ngplusplus/ , import your save there, export it back again, go to the first link above, and import it there. You will get a prompt to convert the save to NG+++ mode; accept. Alternatively, just go to options, select load, hit the NG++ button twice, and press “new save”. This will start at the very beginning of NG+++. You will have to play through a (much-sped-up) version of regular AD first. This guide will not cover this phase; most of the strategies of normal AD still apply. With that out of the way, let’s begin! 1e19-1e39 DT: The Starting Grind Okay, if you have a normal endgame save, you should have something like e4000 EP and 1e18-1e19 DT. At first, you may wonder what’s changed. There are some changes in other tabs (look at the bottom of the study tree and the milestones tab if you want), but the most important change is under dilation. There are 3 new dilation upgrades to get. The first one gives more TP, and you can probably buy it 3 times already. Specifically, the TP gain formula usually involves an exponent of 1.5; this goes up by 0.25 with each purchase of the upgrade. After doing this, you should do another dilated run to get more TP. The other two upgrades cost 1e20 and 1e25 DT respectively. 1e20 boosts replicanti growth while the 1e25 gives you more eternitied stat per eternity. You probably can’t afford these yet, but you will be able to soon. From here, it really shouldn’t require much work. Alternate long runs for higher EP (while getting DT for upgrades) and dilated runs (whenever you buy a triple TP upgrade or TP formula upgrades). Make sure you buy all DT upgrades available to you whenever you can. Also, don’t forget about buying EP multipliers and time dimensions after a run for EP. If you have several DT upgrades at near the same cost, I’ve found that the TP formula is generally the most helpful, followed by triple TP and double DT. Your main goal for now is to get 1e24 time theorems. If you click on the studies tab, you’ll see a button that says “unlock meta dimensions” and that costs 1e24 TT. So, keep getting more and more DT to get more TP to boost TT production, and get more EP as well. At some point around 1e40 DT (maybe sooner - I had just under 1e39 DT) you will have 1e24 theorems. When this happens, click on “unlock meta dimensions”. By the end of this section, you should have around 1e39 DT, 1e24 TT, and something around e1.6B antimatter and e20k EP. The exact amounts of AM and EP really don’t matter as much here, though you should have done a fair bit of progress there. 1e39-1e100 DT: Meta Dimensions Buy “Unlock meta dimensions” with 1e24 TT. You now have access to an all-new tab under dimensions. (There’s also 4 new dilation upgrades starting at 1e50 DT but ignore them for now.) You’ll also get the first new achievement on row 14, for unlocking meta-dimensions. Meta-dimensions are like regular dimensions in many ways. They cost meta-antimatter, a new currency that makes dimension boosts more effective (multiplies the power of each dimboost by meta-antimatter^8). The first meta-dimension produces meta-antimatter, while the second one produces the first and so on, up to the eighth. For meta-dimensions, there is no equivalent of tickspeed or galaxies. However, to compensate, dilated time affects meta-dimensions (tenth root divided by 1e4). Thus, it is still important to continue increasing dilated time. Also, there are upgrades you’ll need to get before reaching the next section. Meta-antimatter prices work pretty much the same as normal antimatter prices at the start of the game. You’ll also have to do meta-dimension shifts and boosts. So, upon buying 20 fourth meta-dimensions, buy a meta-shift. You’ll also notice a new thing called “quantum” that requires 9.32e446 meta-antimatter - that won’t happen for a while. Keep getting more meta-dimension shifts when you can. You should be able to reach the first five easily, but you’ll probably be stuck at 5 meta-boosts for a while. Once you get 1e50 DT, you’ll be able to buy an upgrade that multiples MDs, based on tickspeed. It’ll probably be about a 9x multiplier at this point. This should help in getting more MA, and also meta-boosts 6 and 7. Also around this time get the “Universal harmony” achievement as soon as you can get 700 free dilated galaxies, by using active time studies path. With around 1e56 DT, you should be able to get the “GAS GAS GAS” achievement too, unlocking autobuyers for TDs and EP multipliers. Make sure to turn them all on! At 1e60 DT, you get another upgrade, that makes meta-dimension multipliers higher. This upgrade is very powerful, and you should get meta-boosts 8-10 and even higher easily. Also, at around this time, you’ll pass e100k EP and ee10 AM. At 1e80 DT, you get another upgrade that makes the effect of meta-antimatter stronger. At this time, get 1 trillion eternities for that achievement. By this time, you should be able to get the “it will never be enough” achievement by leaving it on overnight. Finally, you will buy a DT boost upgrade at 1e100 DT, unlocking the next section. By the end of this section, you should have e100 DT and all row 14 achievements, along with 15-16 meta-boosts and around e450k EP. e100 DT: Mastery Studies ''' '''Click the button to continue to mastery studies at the bottom of the time studies page. This unlocks a “mastery studies” tab with 10 new time studies and 2 new ECs to complete. Now, the first mastery study (241) costs 1e71 TT, which you probably don’t have. So, you should continue more with DT upgrades. After e100 you’ll also notice the formula and triple TP upgrade costs begin scaling much faster, further hindering your ability to get more TT for studies. Buy 241 to make the IP multiplier upgrade better. After this, buy the studies on the next row (row 25) in order left to right. Then, buy the studies on row 26 in the order 6, 1, 5 as you can afford them. However, in dilated runs, go for 264 if you can, as it boosts TP gain. Also feel free to use 262 sometimes to get more MA, and 263 to get DT faster, especially if nearing a triple TP or formula upgrade. When you can get four 26x, the fourth should be 263. Also, around this point get the MA amount required to quantum (use 262), so you don’t have to later. Around this time you should be getting ready to go do EC13 whenever you can afford it. EC13 disables dimboosts for normal dimensions and IDs. To unlock it you need 728k dimboosts which should be easy enough to get. After EC13, if you are able to get ~e915k+ EP, do EC14, which disables meta dimensions and also works like old IC3. (If not you could try to get 13x2 again, but I found it hard to unlock.) EC14 will be a grind for you, but when you finally complete it, you’ll be able to quantum, assuming you had the required MA. 9.32e446 MA: Quantum Now quantum. You will lose everything you would have lost on an eternity, as well as eternity milestones and upgrades, TDs, MDs, DT, TP, and dilated upgrades. However, you will gain a quark from doing this. Under quantum, go to the quarks tab. For the first quark, it is recommended to put it in red, as it boosts the early game. The gluons tab won’t be useful for a few more runs. Also, check the achievements tab - there’s a new “quantum speedruns” tab, which is to quantum what eternity milestones are to eternities - as your quantums get faster you unlock various QoL features. You can’t do them just yet though. So, continue on with your second quantum as you had before. However, don’t quantum right away - instead wait for two quarks. (You should also be able to do more EC13s and EC14s if you want.) Then assign them to blue. This will help with DT production. With your third quantum, get 2 quarks, and put them in green. Also on this quantum, you’ll get a red-blue gluon to spend on upgrades. After fourth and higher quantum, it really won’t matter all that much in what order you put quarks in, as long as you focus on getting enough for gluon upgrades. Keep quantuming until you have all 1, 2, and 4 gluon upgrades. Meanwhile, try getting faster quantums as well. Some rewards include: 12 hours starts you with 20k eternities (avoiding the grind to do EC1x1); 9 hours unlock TT autobuyer; 6 hours completes all ECs for you on quantum (possibly nicest reward of them all), and 4.5 hours starts you with dilation. As you get faster, you’ll gradually keep more, starting with dilation upgrades and time studies, and unlock autobuyers for the top-row dilation upgrades, MDs, and meta-boosts. 2e82 TT: Electrons After getting 4 gluon upgrades, and getting all meta dimension and meta-boost autobuyers, you can do a long run for 2e82 time theorems. You’ll then purchase the “unlock electrons” study, the first of the new studies revealed after you quantumed. Electrons are found under a new tab in the quantum section. To buy electrons you have to sacrifice your normal galaxies, but they turn into a certain number of electrons each (currently 2). Electrons boost your multiplier for 10 dimensions and are quite powerful. You can upgrade your electrons per galaxy using meta-antimatter, meta dimension boosts, time theorems, or dilated time. After trying electrons, do more speedruns, and get the 100 gluon upgrades. I found the BR upgrade to be the most powerful, then GB and RG, but you can go in any order. After getting the 100 gluon upgrades, go for more electrons and longer runs to upgrade your electrons/galaxy (if you didn’t already). Also, you should be able to get some row 27 and 28 studies (in row 27 I found 273 and 272 good, and in row 28 282 is better). By the time you finish this section, you should have 4.75 electrons per galaxy and 2e84 spare TT. 2e84 TT: Quantum Challenges Important: This section will become outdated after the QC balancing update. Note: In this section, I will often be referring to your color powers in the r/g/b format, where r is your red power, g is your green power, and b is your blue power. Note: Blue power sometimes isn’t really important, so you might not need to grind them to the recommended in order to beat the challenge, but once in a while you might want to get it up a bit. After getting the electron and TTs needed, you’ll unlock quantum challenges. These challenges usually take a long time compared to other types of challenges, so you shouldn’t worry if it’s taking more than an hour. QC1: For QC1, you should have at least 1e8/1e8/5e7 color power; QC1 will take about a day. QC2: After QC1, you go try QC2 after getting at least 1e8 blue power. Red power and green power is useless in QC2 since QC2 disables galaxies. QC2 will take about 1 ½ days, but fortunately, this will be the longest a QC will take. QC3: You should be able to try QC3 straight after QC2 assuming you have the required electron amount, you won’t need to grind any color power. QC3 is much shorter than the others; only taking about 8 hours. QC4: QC4 should be about the same as QC3, no need to grind color powers, just electrons. It should take about the same amount of time as QC3. QC5: QC5 is when you’ll need to start grinding color powers since it’s recommended to have at least 5e9/5e9/2e9 color power in order to attempt QC5. It shouldn’t take that long to beat QC5. QC6: In order to get enough electrons to buy QC6, you need to get another electron upgrade, the 1e1079 MA one to be specific. After going to QC6, you’ll realize that the problem is the MA requirement, and not AM. It should take you a few hours to beat this one. QC7: QC7 is when the real grind begins, you’ll need to grind you color powers to 1e16/1e15/2e13! A full 7 orders of magnitude over your current amount! And the electron cost is no joke either, without any upgrades to boost you, it’ll take quite a bit of time to get the needed electron. To get the color power required, you’ll need to start buying more 2x quarks upgrade, and get all the way up to the required color power. After getting enough color power, you should be able to obtain the required electrons and buy QC7. QC7 won’t take long to complete compared to other QCs. QC8: The grind for the color power recommended for QC8: 1e18/1e18/5e16, will be much longer than other grinds for color powers, the next 2x quark upgrade is far away, and you need to somehow get your quark amount multiplied by 100. For this, you just need to keep grinding and grinding for quarks, get enough for the requirement, then move on to the next one, it’s recommended to use the different auto-buyers to automate quark grinding. QC8 info coming soon QCs Completed: Paired Challenges on paired challenges coming semi-soon PCs Completed: Replicants on replicants coming not soon